


Starkiller Bar

by Books_Tea_Fandoms



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bit of a ramble because I had this idea, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, kylux fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Tea_Fandoms/pseuds/Books_Tea_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Starkiller Base has a bar. Usually just tired-out stormtroopers come down here on their days off, but sometimes you'll see senior staff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkiller Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be super short and fluffy (I do love a bit of fluff)  
>  NB- This fic is set during the building of the Starkiller base, and is set on the assumption that Hux has never heard or seen Kylo without the mask on.

Of course Starkiller Base had a bar. It was tucked away behind one of the ship docks, and had some fairly noisy pipes running over it, but since there was no other choice of venue to relax, everyone sort of just put up with the noise, usually drowning it out with chatter anyway. The most common type of employee that would be seen there would be a tired-out stormtrooper, there after a hard day's graft, or on their day off. Senior staff were rarely seen down there, but they went occasionally, usually after a particularly tough day.  
Today, for one ginger haired general, had been ridiculous. One of the shipments of building materials had not come through, and as the most senior overseer, it was somehow _his_ fault. Not only that, but one of the scaffolds had collapsed, and again, that was his fault. What has really got on his nerves, however, was that Kylo Ren had unleashed _another_ temper tantrum, and had completely wrecked one of the major control panels. Hux had literally left the room for _ten minutes_ and he'd come back to a melted, fizzling control panel.  
So yes, today had been pretty tough.  
And here he was, nursing a glass of the strongest drink available, resting his head on his hand. A stray piece of hair fell onto his fingers, and he brushed it back. Someone sat down next to him.  
He was _not_ in the mood for this. Whatever it was. He took a large gulp of his drink, and looked over.  
The person who had so happily sat next to him without so much as asking was a face he'd never seen before. He wasn't wearing the off-duty clothes that stormtroopers got given, which left Hux to think that he was probably some kind of radar technician. His shoulders were broad, and he was tall, with black hair that fell over his face. Usually Hux massively disapproved of his underlings showing any sign of scruffiness, but this looked... good. Hux sneered a little at this person, not really realising he was doing it.  
"I didn't expect someone like you to be somewhere like here." The stranger smirked. "I'm Matt." Hux took another sip of his drink.  
"You know who I am." He snapped back.  
"Wow, looks like someone's had a bad day."  
"Don't patronise me, Matt. You won't like the results." Matt laughed a little. Hux finished his drink, still sneering. Matt leaned over the bar and tapped the barman on the shoulder. The barman gave him a look, but still listened.  
"Can I have what he's having? Can I have two of what he's having?" Matt paid for it, got the drinks, and offered one to Hux.  
"You didn't have to do that." Hux took the drink. "But thank you."  
"So, tell me about your terrible day."  
"I didn't tell you it was terrible."  
"General Hux, in the Starkiller Base bar, not having a terrible day. Yeah right."  
"Fine. Yes. It was terrible." He paused. "Armitage."  
"What?"  
"Armitage. Armitage Hux." Matt smiled.  
"So, Armitage, tell me about your terrible day."  
"I never said you could call me that. I just thought you should know."  
"What do I call you?"  
"I'm your superior, so-"  
"I get it. How was your day, General?" Matt quirked an eyebrow, unsure if he was doing it right. Hux nodded.  
"One of the orders didn't get delivered, and apparently that was _my_ fault. And then some scaffolding collapsed, and that was also my fault. Nobody got injured though, thank goodness." Hux took a sip of his drink. "And then Kylo Ren decided to destroy one of our control panels, because his majesty can't handle anything upsetting him."  
"He doesn't sound so good."  
"Well, I didn't sign up to babysit him, and somehow-"  
"I'm sure he's not that bad."  
"He's a perfect embodiment of the First Order, but-"  
"That's not what I mean."  
"I know."  
"So is he that bad?"  
"Well, he's cold and ruthless and never listens to me."  
"I'm sure he does."  
"And how would you know?" Matt shrugged, and took a gulp of his drink. Hux did the same, sighing, still miserable about his day. Matt laid and hand on his shoulder, and Hux whipped his head around. The look on his face was not one of bitterness, but one of intrigue, and something else.  
"Well, General, I was not expecting that from you." Matt smiled down at him. Hux looked away, realising that he'd just given away his orientation in a single look.  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's fine." Hux looked back at Matt, who was giving Hux the same look that he'd just been given by him. Matt moved his hand from Hux's shoulder and dared to brush the back of his fingers across his cheekbone.  
"Not here." Hux was itching to kiss him, but still had some sensibility left in him.  
"Why not?"  
"My underlings are everywhere." Matt nodded slowly.  
"Am I an underling?"  
"You're an exception."  
"Come with me. I know somewhere." Matt left the bar, and Hux followed. Suddenly, he didn't know how, Hux was pinned up in the corner, Matt's arms either side of him.  
"How is this better?"  
"You're small enough for people not to see who you are." Matt smirked. Hux gave Matt a half-hearted death stare, completely distracted by Matt's gorgeous dark eyes. He entwined his fingers in his long hair. It was soft, and felt _right_. Suddenly, he pulled Matt's face towards him, and their lips collided. Hux had never let himself do this. He was kissing a _radar technician_. One of his employees. Suddenly, though, it was as if it didn't matter. This felt right. He felt waves of pleasure washing over him, especially when Matt pushed him further into the corner, pressing their bodies together. Hux let out a tiny moan, and Matt pulled away to look him in the eyes. "We'll finish this later."  
"What?" But Matt had already disappeared around the corner. Hux sank down, sitting, leaning against the wall. His usually pristine hair was in complete disarray, falling over his face. He leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. How could someone devastate him so completely like that, and then walk off?  
_Get a grip._  
He got up, brushed his hair back out of his face, and pretended it was all ok.  
It wasn't.

•~•~•~•

One week later, Hux hadn't seen or heard from Matt, and it was beginning to frustrate him. Thankfully, he didn't have any more bad days that week. Kylo (surprisingly) didn't destroy any more panels. This did mean that he didn't have any reason to go back to the bar, but he did find himself aimlessly wandering the corridors when he had the time, hoping to see Matt, but knowing that the base was too big for it to be probable.  
On the bridge, Hux's colleagues were getting increasingly aware that he was restless and irritable, and his work was below his normal standard. It was getting to the point where an intervention had to be held, in order to stop him from shouting at everyone he talked to.  
Hux knew he was in trouble when he was called to Kylo Ren's personal quarters.  
Big trouble.  
Hux knocked on the door, and then stood nervously, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet; he stopped doing this when the door opened and the figure of Kylo Ren towered over him.  
"Come in, General." Hux followed him nervously. When they got to the centre of the room, Kylo turned around and looked down through his helmet at Hux, whose expression betrayed little.  
"What's the issue, Ren?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"I've heard reports from most of the staff that your conduct has become somewhat unacceptable. I would like to doubt them, but the vast quantity of reports has made this issue impossible to ignore." Hux swallowed. There was a lump in his throat.  
"I'm sorry, Ren, I will make sure to-"  
"No." Hux shut his mouth slowly. "I don't want an apology. I want to know why." Hux felt the dread mounting up inside him.  
"I don't know." He replied quietly.  
"Maybe I can find out for you, then." Ren held out his hand, extracting the thoughts from Hux's mind. Hux resisted as much as he could, but eventually he gave in. "Matt?" He asked. Hux could feel the mockery even through the mask.  
"Yes." Hux gave up. Ren let out a little laugh, and then did something unexpected.  
Kylo Ren took off his mask.  
He did it slowly, carefully. Hux held his breath.  
Then he saw a face he wasn't expecting.  
"M- Matt?" Hux stammered. Kylo smirked. That smirk was the same smirk that completely undid him.  
"I said we'd finish this later, didn't I?" Hux was at a loss for words, breathless, shocked. But then Kylo came close, and brought Hux's lips to his.  
_It just felt right._


End file.
